<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On the Fringes by rhythmickorbit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449582">On the Fringes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmickorbit/pseuds/rhythmickorbit'>rhythmickorbit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Homecoming, Hugs, Kissing, Polyamory, Prompt Fic, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, Tending Wounds, Wings, fussing over wounds, mentions of interface but nothing graphic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:09:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmickorbit/pseuds/rhythmickorbit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Windblade rarely sees both of her sparkmates at once, due to their lines of work - when this rare occurrence comes to pass, she is more than happy to spend the entire evening or morning with them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arcee/Chromia, Arcee/Windblade (Transformers), Chromia/Windblade, Windblade/Chromia/Arcee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On the Fringes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the drabble challenge on my tf wlw discord server! The prompt here was "Twilight".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>There were times where Windblade was able to see both of her lovers— the tiniest window between the day and night cycles, or night and day, though the order didn’t particularly matter to her. All that did was the sight of scarred, blue plating, or rugged pink, and everything else melted away.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Chromia almost always came into their apartment first, holding her axe from her latest exhibition fight. The combat in the scenarios was for play, never intended to hurt— but sometimes Chromia bore dents, bruises, even scratches (when she fought her rival, Howlback). Windblade always fussed, always bandaged her arms and legs— Chromia would briefly protest, but always give in. However strong she was, she was weak for Windblade’s care— and the brushes of lacquered lips against her plating were a bonus, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Arcee came in a bit later, always proud, her mouth always twisted askew from the worries of the day (being a Knight, particularly a commander, took a lot out of her). Her optics softened slightly at Windblade, who ran up to her, took the scabbards off of her hips, lead her to the couch, where Chromia had long been sitting. Chromia and Arcee would exchange an amused, but loving glance, and Windblade would fetch them energon.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Almost every time, when she came back, Chromia and Arcee would be tangled up with each other, their kisses rough and competitive, as was their wont. Windblade would scold Arcee for the scratches in Chromia’s paint, but she knew nothing was really meant to hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Chromia would sweep Windblade into her arms, kissing her softly, gently, a hint of teasing in her embrace. Windblade couldn’t help but laugh, and Arcee would trace her ailerons lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Interface was uncommon for them— Chromia was never in the mood after her fights, and Arcee preferred to give her sparkmates soft spoken attention— but Windblade didn’t mind. There was always time for that on their longer days together. For now, it was good enough to watch Cybertron’s light come to life through the windows, whether the sun was setting or rising— cuddled together in recharged, or exchanging soft words.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OKAY but chrombladecee is a good ship. Expect more content with these three soon! Also this takes place in an au cybertron where the war never happened and is sickeningly domestic, etc, etc. Windblade loves her terrifying gfs.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>